The Dragon and His Boy
by KuroShiroRyu
Summary: Fai had had enough. His boyfriend was abusive and he had finally run away just to be kidnapped. He was going to end it all, be through with it, when a long, scaly something stopped him. KuroFai. AU. Rated M for possible Lemon in the future.
1. A Surprise Saviour

KuroFai The Dragon and His Boy chapter 1

I don't own the characters in this story... I only own this idea. It's going to be KuroFai obviously but not right away. Please be , this story will be AU. Anyway, I'm sure you're wanting to get to the story so I'll let you do that now.

----------

A young blond man was walking down a street. He was concentrating deeply on what was going on and wondering why he was hated so much, or he at least must be hated so much to have such a life put in front of him. When he'd been very young his twin brother had died of cancer and then his life had gotten much worse when at the age of 16 his parents had been murdered before his very eyes.

What's worse, the murderer was about to do the same to him, and he would have preferred that as well, when he got a good look at the boy. His blue eyes and sun-kissed hair had intrigued him. "I'll spare you," He sneered "But, of course, there's a price. You now belong to me." Fai sighed as he remembered that night. He was so terrified of this man, and he still was. His name was Ashura, and, just as he'd said, he'd spared Fai's life, but the price was so great that Fai really wished he hadn't.

Fai had been forced to be Ashura's lover. Of course, thousands of people had told him, not knowing the details of how they'd gotten together, that they'd love to be in Fai's shoes. Ashura was a well-known actor, and of course had billions and billions of dollars at his disposal. Fai never was one to go for a man with money and that's how he got where he is now. For two years he'd put up with Ashura, too afraid to try and defy him, until finally, one day when Ashura had come home drunk, Fai took his chance and fled.

He was now on the streets, running still from Ashura, and hoping that Ashura wouldn't be just around the corner. Fai was just looking around a corner, making sure the coast was clear when he heard some people talking. Curious, he listened in. It didn't make sense to him. "Yeah, that beast still won't eat when people are around."

"No kidding? We aren't going to get any money from it that way."

"You're telling me. How are we supposed to even get pictures if it won't move from it's position and just looks like a huge rock or something?" That was all Fai heard before someone came up from behind him, hitting him hard and turning his world black.

Fai woke again a while later. He had no idea how long it had been, or even where he was. The room was so dark and black that Fai couldn't even see his hand when he knew he was waving it right in front of his face. "Great. Now I've gotten kidnapped... I'm sure they'll just send me back to Ashura." Fai shivered at that thought. "No! I won't go back to him! I won't!" It was then that Fai remembered the pocket knife that Ashura had always insisted he carry around.

He pulled it out of his pocket, flipping it open and lifting it high up in the air. "This is better than going with Ashura... besides, there's nothing left for me in this world." He then plunged it towards his chest, closing his eyes to brace himself for the pain that he was sure to feel.

He opened his eyes in surprise. His hand had been stopped, he was sure that he'd been the only one in this room, but he obviously wasn't. He felt a long, scaley.... something on his arm and he wasn't sure what to do. He was too surprised to panic, but he was panting louder and he felt his heart beating a bit faster than normal.

It was then that he was even more surprised. The... whatever it was, shifted itself so that it was in a good position and squeezed his hand to make him drop the knife. He heard it clink against the floor and then the scaley thing slid away from his hand. He looked around, but he still couldn't see anything. Before he could move however, the door opened and light filled the room as a switch was flicked on.

"Well Well, it looks like our little prisoner has awoken... and you've met our... pet." He sneered. He then walked in, placing a plate of food in front of Fai. Fai looked up at him and saw a dead lamb in his other hand.

"What's that for?"

"Well, our pet of course. He's got to eat too." He then chucked the lamb behind Fai. Fai turned in the direction and saw a silver cage for the first time. That wasn't what caught his attention though. The cage was huge, about the size of an average sized living room, but the creature inside it was what really surprised him.

It was lieing down, it's face blocked from the side by it's paws and it was as big as the cage it was in. If it's that big while lieing down I'm not sure I want to see how big it is when it's standing up. The person who had given him his food saw Fai's expression and smirked. "A beauty aint he? I'm sure you won't believe me even if I tell you but, he's a dragon. He refuses to move at all when people or objects are in here with it though so we haven't been able to get any money off of him." Fai looked at the man disbelieving before looking back.

Now that he looked closer at it, it didn't actually look all that scary. It was pure black but he almost felt............ safe around it. It was then that his eyes were drawn to it's tail. He inched close to it and gently picked the tail up. His eyes widened. That's the same texture as the thing that stopped me... could it be.... did the dragon stop me from killing myself?? But.... why?? Why would this dragon care? It's not like it's starving or anything...

Fai continued to think this through, not even realizing that the man had left him be with the lights on, having forgotten to shut them off. He looked around then and, seeing they were alone, began to eat his mediocre meal. He continued to think when he heard something behind him. He turned just in time to see the tail pick up the lamb and drop it in the dragon's mouth with ease. It almost looked like the dragon did it lazily.

Fai blinked. He finished his meal and walked over to the dragon. "Why did you stop me?" He asked when he was close to it's head. No response. It was then that Fai realized that the dragon's eyes were closed and he looked as if he'd been carved out of stone. "Well... why is it that you seem so... I don't know.. comfortable around me? The man said you refused to move when people were around.. yet.. you saved me and even ate in front of me.."

Again, the dragon refused to even move. Fai wondered then if the dragon either couldn't hear or understand him. He sighed deeply then and saw his knife on the floor. Maybe the dragon doesn't care?? Maybe it saved me by mistake and it's regretting it now.. could that be why it's not answering me? Fai sighed again and walked over to the knife. He picked it up again, but before he could even lift it up he felt the dragon's tail on his arm again. He looked at it and, sure enough, it was the dragon's tail, gently telling him to stop by the looks of it.

Fai looked at the dragon and saw that it hadn't even moved other than it's tail. He folded up the knife and put it in his pocket. "How did you know I was about to try again?" Again, the dragon didn't respond. Fai was beginning to get discouraged. He couldn't understand this dragon. It saved him, but then it wouldn't even talk to him?? Or even look at him? Or anything? It was quite annoying.

Then the dragon poked him gently with his tail, to get his attention. Fai looked at the tail and saw it pointing up at the ceiling. Fai looked in the direction it was pointing and his eyes widened. "That's why you are ignoring me huh? There's a camera in here watching us!" Fai knew the dragon wouldn't respond but he thought the dragon almost seemed excited that he'd figured it out so quick.

Fai looked around and saw that there were some boxes. He piled the boxes up on each other underneath where the camera was and then carefully climbed up. Once he was on top he went to the camera and pulled the knife out of his pocket again. He then stabbed the camera and pulled hard so that it broke. "There!" He said and it was then that he was surprised.

"Good Job. No one has ever even bothered to try and listen to me if I didn't talk." Fai gasped and looked towards the dragon. It hadn't moved but the voice had been deep and enchanting, leaving Fai without a doubt that the dragon had just spoken. He carefully climbed down so he wouldn't kill himself before he turned back to the dragon again.

"Thanks." Fai whispered. He didn't know why, but he wasn't scared of the dragon before him. "Why did you stop me anyway?"

"Well, that's a simple one. I sensed your pure soul and knew it would be a waste if you threw your life away now." Fai walked close to the dragon's head and sat down.

"I see. That makes sense I guess... thank you."

The dragon surprised him then by smiling gently. He then lifted his head up gently, turned towards Fai, and gently opened his delicate eyes. Fai's breath was taken away at the sight. His eyes were a beautiful crimson colour that Fai had never seen before. He was sure that the colour would never be able to be duplicated in a million years. "Tell me... why did you want to take your life anyway?" The dragon before him purred.

"Well, I wanted to get away from this man that insists on calling me his boyfriend. I can't stand him. He's a murderer and he's very abusive. He killed my parents right in front of me and then forced himself upon me." Fai shivered. "He's horrible. I was running from him when these guys kidnapped me and I was sure they'd just sell me back to him."

The dragon purred comfortingly then, wrapping it's tail gently around him. "I won't let them hurt you. I promise." Fai sighed gently and relaxed. It was then that he realized that he was quite tired. The dragon saw this and smiled. He nuzzled Fai gently through the bars before making his tail a bit of a bed. "Sleep." He commanded softly, and Fai couldn't resist. He lied down and fell asleep, the dragon watching over him for a bit before going to sleep himself.

-------

Well? What do you think. First chapter and all. it's my first KuroFai so I'm kind of nervous about this. Anyway, you've heard the saying 'Money makes the world go round' I'm sure..well, how about this one. Reviews make the KuroFai come quicker! XD. So, go on.. click that button below and leave me a review. Come on.. you know you want to.


	2. The Reed Of Evil

Ryu: Thank you all for such great reviews!! I got some that pointed stuff out I wouldn't have noticed otherwise and I will try and fix. ^_^

Kuro: Key word try....

Fai: Why do you have to be so mean?? *pout*

Kuro: *sigh* Don't pout Fai... please...

Fai: Ok. Since you asked. ^_^

Ryu: Uhm... would you guys mind doing the disclaimer then??

Fai: Sure!!!!

Kuro: She doesn't own squat.......

Fai: Except for the actual idea of a dragon meeting up with Fai of course. *Cutesy wutesy smile*

Kuro: Let's get on with the story already ..............

Chapter 2. The Reed of Evil

Little did either of them know, while they slept one of the workers had come in to clean up and saw the way they were together. He quickly told his boss this, hoping to get praised for it. His boss really was excited of course. "Does anyone else know about this??" The man asked in his deep cruel and cold voice.

"Not that I know of sir. It was my day to clean out the dragon's cage today." The boy replied back.

"Good. Make sure it stays that way and you'll be greatly rewarded." The boy nodded heavily before turning around and leaving the room.

The man chuckled darkly then. "So.... it appears that you do have a weak spot within that rock hard hide of yours dragon. You're going to wish you never warmed up to the boy...." He gave off a bit of laughter then that filled the whole room.. no, the whole castle with it's sinister evil and sent shivers down the spine of anyone listening. They all knew... that laughter was a sign of absolute pure evil, and everyone always wished that they were not the ones that were on his bad side and so, in the line of fire of this maniacal plan.

A dragon raised his head, hearing the noise and feeling a slight pang of fear enter his heart, not for himself but for the young human that slept on his tail. He looked down then at the human who was still asleep. He wondered how the young human could have slept through that.

He waited until the human woke up again, about 20 minutes later. He watched silently as the human male before him stretched. It seemed as if he had forgotten where he was because all of a sudden he tensed and looked around, freezing a bit as he saw the dragon again before relaxing. The dragon chuckled softly, but it was still a deep booming sound.

"You know... you never did answer my questions earlier......."

"Actually, it was yesterday. It's about 10:00 in the morning now." The dragon interrupted. He watched as the human blinked in surprise.

"Really? Wow, I've never slept so long before." He mused softly.

It was silent for a moment before the dragon broke the silence. "Are you still wanting answers to your questions? I'm sure you have many."

He blinked in surprise before he laughed softly. "Yes, well.. Is that alright with you?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't willing. I might not answer some questions but I'll answer to the best of my ability."

The human boy nodded then. "Well... why do you seem so comfortable around me?"

"You're a nice person, I can sense that. It relaxes me when there's a kind aura close to me and so I feel like I can be myself." The dragon answered simply.

"Well... how'd you know I was trying to.. you know.... again without even having your eyes open?"

"My sense of smell is a lot sharper then yours. I can smell movement.... and I can also feel the movement of air around me in a way that a bat uses sonar to see in the dark."

"oh...." He answered quietly.

"May I ask you some questions now little one?" The dragon asked, his voice soothing and gentle even through it's deepness. He nodded gently. "Well, first of all, you didn't seem afraid of me before I even started talking to you, before you found out I was the one who stopped you... why is that?"

The young human boy shrugged then. "I... I don't know really... I guess it's just simply that no one can be possibly worse then who I was running away from... even a dragon." The dragon chuckled softly then.

"I see. You're quite a wise lad for your age." The boy blushed a bit, mumbling a soft thanks. "What's your name anyway?" He asked softly. It had just occurred to him that he was trying to be this boy's friend but they didn't know each other's names.

"Oh.. it's Fai." He grinned softly. "Fai D. Flourite"

The dragon nodded then. "Kurogane Suwa." He said back. He laughed at the surprised look on Fai's face. "What's wrong? Weren't expecting me to tell you mine?" Fai shook his head then. Kurogane smirked and leaned close. "Hey, come here. I want to tell you something." Fai came close then, knowing that it was probably a secret if the great dragon was whispering that softly.

"What is it??" He asked curiously.

"You've just been given a great power you know." Fai looked dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?"

"My name. When one of my people is born, we are given a name from the heavens. If a human such as yourself should know one of our people's full name, like I just gave you, they only need speak it before giving a request or command and my people must obey without question." Kurogane smirked softly then as he saw comprehension dawn on Fai's face.

"You're not just joking around with me are you?" He asked. Kurogane shook his head. Fai couldn't believe it, and it showed on his face. Before Kurogane could say anything more he heard someone approaching and quickly lied down with his eyes closed. "What's wrong? What is it?" Fai asked Kurogane before he heard the keys in the lock of the door. His mouth made a soft 'oh' as he understood then.

He looked in the direction of the door, backing into Kurogane's cage a bit. Fai's eyes widened as he felt the presence of the one who walked inside. He'd never felt anything like this... it was even worse then Ashura's, this aura around the man that walked in. He was an older man, the top of his hair already turning white. His hair looked almost like it was shaped to be ears if it wasn't for the black that connected them in the middle. He wore a monocle on his right eye. He was smiling sweetly but Fai couldn't help but think that he would look like a kinder man if he was scowling.

"Good Morning young man. I trust you slept well?" He said softly. Fai glared at him.

"I guess...."

"Are you enjoying yourself here with our pet?" He continued his fake sweet talk.

"I was... until you stunk up the room. You ever consider doing yoga? Might help that nasty vibe you give off." He growled softly. He already didn't like this man. The man didn't seem to like him either, at least not anymore as the smile was gone from his lips now. It had been replaced with a frown.

"Ahh.. A wise-guy huh??"

Fai didn't answer him. "What do you want??"

"Oh, nothing much. I just have proof that you've made our pet move... and I want you to do it while there's an audience is all." He sneered.

"Never! Especially not for you or your cronies you swine!" Fai practically yelled at him. The man was obviously taken a back by this. He strode purposefully over to Fai then and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up into the air.

"Never..... speak like that to me... again... or you'll sorely regret it..." He growled so deeply and menacingly that it almost had Fai shivering. Ashura had always done much worse to him however. Of course, the man was cutting off his air supply, and he didn't seem like he was going to be letting Fai go any time soon. All of a sudden there was a loud Crack! followed by the man yelping loudly and dropping Fai ungracefully onto the floor in a heap. "What in the world was that!!"

Fai was gasping for air on the floor. The man, thinking that Fai had somehow did it, grabbed him again and pushed him against a wall, Kurogane's cage just to the right of him. "You little snake!" He cried out, pressing hard and it was obvious that whatever had happened wasn't going to be happening again. He raised his hand to slap Fai across the face when he was stopped by an unusual sound. He looked to his right where the sound seemed to be coming from to see nothing. It didn't occur to him at first however that that was the problem.

He again raised his hand, this time to punch Fai, who was already beginning to turn blue from lack of oxygen and had gone limp when he heard a different sound. This sound was more recognizable and he turned behind him to see something he didn't expect or want to see. The black dragon, who had always hated him for being the one to capture him as a young hatchling, was standing right behind him, growling menacingly and his eyes wide open in a death glare.

The man's eyes widened in fear. "Oh..... crap...." The dragon sneered evilly then.

"I thought my plan was foiled when you saw my empty cage... but it appears that you are just as idiotic as always Fei Wong Reed...... especially since you tried to harm my new friend...." Fei Wong gazed at the dragon, unable to look away. "I'd suggest you let my friend go now... before I get really angry."

Fei Wong, in his haste, dropped Fai who lied on the ground gasping for air. "Good boy." Kurogane cooed. He then snapped at Fei Wong to get him out of the room. He really didn't like Fei Wong at all. Fei Wong started to scoot away before he glared at Kurogane.

"Tell me your name Dragon!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Never scum! You think I'd dare give you such power over me??" He growled deep in his throat, making Fei Wong scurry away in fear. Once Fei Wong was out of the room Kurogane turned to Fai then. "You alright?"

Fai nodded. "How did you get out of your cage?" Kurogane shrugged.

"I can't tell you... unless of course... you'd be willing to leave this place with me."

Fai blinked. "Are you serious? You'd take me away from this place? But.... where would we go?"

Kurogane smirked then. "Simple. Where my family and friends are. My home. There, I'd be able to tell you everything that you want to know if you pass a small test."

"A... A test?"

"Don't worry Fai... You'll ace it with flying colours. I promise you. Just be yourself." Fai nodded then.

"I understand.... Let's go!" Kurogane nodded, purring softly in his throat before bending down for Fai to get on. Fai got on immediately and held onto Kurogane's neck. Kurogane then broke the roof and the two of them flew out and into the sunset, which was the same direction as Kurogane's home.

-------

Ryu: Ok, I know.. The ending's a bit dorky...

Kuro: A bit? You had me flying off into the sunset with Fai on my back..... -_-;;

Ryu: Hey.. I could have had you guys stuck in their for weeks longer...

Kuro: Point taken...

Ryu: Besides. I could have even had you tell Fai what your secret as to how you got out of the cage was... or even had him use your name against you to have you do the most embarassing things *smirks evilly*

Kuro: O.o *gets worried now*

Ryu: Yeah. Don't get me angry dragon boy!

Fai: *sighs* Can't we just be friends?

Ryu: *shrugs* Alright. For your sake Fai I can do my best. Anyway, I'm again, sorry I took so long with this one. I just... hadn't gotten the inspiration to really write that much and then when it finally came to me I didn't have much time to do things and I lost it for a bit again... Then I'll sometimes get an idea I think would be cool to write but then decide not to... at least not for now... and it wouldn't be on this account if I put it up though because this is a KuroFai account and... it wouldn't have been a KuroFai story... I'm getting off topic though.. I bet you guys are all wondering what Kurogane did to get out of his cage huh? Well, it might be revealed in the next chapter.. I don't know.. I have no idea what's going to happen. But, I do know one thing... if I don't get at least 3 or 4 reviews there might not be a next chapter... either that or it will take longer than this one too. But.. yeah. I like reviews. ^_^ I always answer reviews so if you have any questions go right ahead and ask... I have a couple questions for you guys though. Who saw it coming that Kurogane and the black dragon were one and the same? Also... Did anyone see who the boss was coming from the title?? I kind of tried to fit it in but.. yeah. *shrugs* So.. please review and answer my questions. ^_^

Kuro: Yes.. please do... you know she will be very upset if you don't.... and her emotions tend to go into her writing so you don't want her to write a chapter trying to make you cry or something do you?

Fai: I know I don't! I can't stand sad parts Kuro-Pu!


	3. A Dragon's Secret Heart

Ryu: Hey everyone.. sorry I haven't been writing as much.. got a huge writer's block and then lots of stuff happened but.. I'm sure you guys just want to read the story so I'll keep this brief. I'd just like you all to thank one person in particular... because it was their message that they sent because they thought I stopped writing this that finally got me motivated to write this story again... so.. because of that.. I'd like to give them a bit of a reward. Fai?

Fai: * nods happily* Ryu would like me to tell all of you that this chapter is dedicated to a girl named Zoey, her username being RubyKitty, for sending the message that got her motivated again to write this chapter.

Kuro: Ryu also doesn't own anything in this story except for the idea.

Chapter 3: A Dragon's Secret Heart

Kurogane flew for a couple hours before gently finding a place to land, explaining to Fai that his home was about three days away and they should rest whenever possible. Fai agreed of course, not wanting to argue with Kurogane.

Fai saw that the more they flew towards Kurogane's home, the greener and more magical the land around them seemed to get. It was quite a thing to see.. and he loved it. He'd always believed that dragons existed, even though he had to tell people he didn't so that they didn't see him as being too childish.

One night when Kurogane was resting, Fai noticed something that didn't seem to belong in all the greenery around them. He saw Kurogane was still asleep and, knowing he most likely wouldn't awaken for a while, decided to go check it out.

In front of him was a large, gray stone that almost looked as if it had been smoothed out by something other then the weather. He ran his hand gently along it, looking at all the pictures. There was a wolf, a unicorn, even a phoenix and a whole bunch of other animals.. almost any animal you could imagine. On the top, it's wings spread out elegantly, was a magnificent dragon and the creatures almost seemed to be bowing to it.

Fai noticed the writing then and got too curious. It had been curiosity that had gotten him caught by his previous boyfriend but.. he didn't think about that now.. refused to think about it as he read.

_The creatures of our glorious world have all worked together in harmony for generations upon generations. The loyal and proud wolf, the graceful and beautiful unicorn, even down to the kind and often forgotten mouse. _

_Of all the creatures in the world however, the dragon is by far the most magnificent. It is considered the royalty of the beast kingdom with it's courage and strength. It's great wisdom and even it's beauty are unmatched by that of any creature.. but even with all this, the dragon does not think of itself as greater than the others. _

_The dragon knows that all the creatures of the world are equal, for that all of us should be grateful. We are watched over and cared for by this great beast and it doesn't judge us for any mistakes we might make. Even the dragon, with it's wisdom, has been known to make mistakes and doesn't condemn anything for it's mistakes. _

_However, even with this great legend and tale, comes a price. The humans of the past heard of this great creature and sought to use it to their advantage. Long ago they enslaved many creatures, dragons alike by capturing them as young children. The dragons didn't take kindly to this and went to the humans, trying to convince them without force if possible to return the children. _

_The humans would only shrug, saying they had no idea what the dragons meant. They didn't see any of the children that the dragons said they had captured. The dragons knew this was because they had hidden them however and attacked the humans, fighting for the freedom of the young ones of the animal kingdom. _

_The children were all returned.. but at a terrible price. There was much bloodshed on both sides of the fight and the humans, misguided by their greedy ruler that the dragons had attacked for no reason, fought back against the dragons, driving them to extinction.. or so it had been believed. _

_The dragons went into hiding, and ordered that this stone be carved to preserve the true history of this fight they had. Many a dragon doesn't trust humans now and won't show themselves when they are around... but to those who are lucky enough to see a dragon, and maybe even earn its trust, there is a possibility of being brought to the secret kingdom where the dragon king lives. _

_The dragon king, his queen, and even his children, are the strongest of all the dragons, but they are not the only ones to have survived. Only those with the purest of hearts may have a small chance of seeing the magical world that these dragons hold dear. _

Fai's eyes widened in shock when he finished reading. He looked at Kurogane, and wondered if he still was in pain about what happened in the past.. or if he'd even been there to witness it. He quietly walked back to Kurogane, laying beside him again and thinking. He finally fell asleep after a while, dreaming of that dreadful scene he'd witnessed.. but seeing it through the eyes of a young dragon hatchling that had been captured and afraid.

The next day, when Kurogane awoke Fai and they were flying again, Fai looked at Kurogane in a new light. Kurogane didn't seem to show any knowledge of knowing about that night in history or even show that he didn't trust humans, especially after being taken away from his family for so long by Reed

All of a sudden Kurogane seemed to get excited, but Fai only noticed it because he'd been paying attention to Kurogane so much after reading that stone in the forest. He didn't say anything though as he looked forward in anticipation.

Kurogane landed then, gently and carefully, letting Fai off. Fai looked around, but there didn't seem to be anything there. Fai was about to ask when he heard something and it stopped him in his tracks. All of a sudden This huge pack of wolves attacked. Kurogane looked like he was caught off surprise but fought back valiantly.

The wolves kept attacking, and with their sheer numbers, they seemed to be beating Kurogane. Fai was completely shocked by this.. he didn't understand why the wolves seemed to be attacking at all.. and he wondered if it was because of him..

Had they seen Kurogane carrying him and thought that he had become a traitor against them?? Did they think he was trying to sneak him in or something so that he could do some damage to them and capture their little ones again?

Fai couldn't stand it.. he had to help Kurogane. He looked around, trying to find something.. anything that he could fight back with. He found a large stick then that seemed to be in the shape of a sword. He picked it up and ran at the wolf pack attacking Kurogane.

"Get away!" He yelled before he smacked a wolf hard on the head then swiped at it, knocking it away from Kurogane. The wolf seemed to be surprised by this as it was knocked away quite easily. Fai turned and was about to strike at another wolf when he was suddenly pinned down.

Fai struggled against his captor as wolf came and took the stick away from him before he could hurt another one of them. Fai continued to struggle, wondering why it seemed so easy for the creature to pin him and why it had suddenly gone quiet.

He opened his eyes then and saw it was Kurogane pinning him in one of his claws. Fai looked up at him confused. "Calm down Fai... relax." He said softly then. Fai still didn't understand but, he trust Kurogane completely and so, did as he was told.

Once Kurogane saw that Fai had calmed down he pulled his claw off of him. He turned to the wolf that Fai had hit on the head then. It stood up, shaking it's body vigorously. Kurogane chuckled softly. "Hey... Syaoran. You alright?"

The wolf looked up then before smirking. "Of course I am. It would take more than a smack on the head from a huge stick to take me down... still.. I have to admit though.. that human has one heck of an arm.... ow!" He said teasingly, putting a paw on his head where Fai had hit him, a nice bump forming there.

Everyone laughed softly at this, even Syoaran, or at least Fai assumed that was Syoaran. Fai was still confused as he looked at Kurogane again. Kurogane smiled at him. "Fai.. you passed the test. My father needed to know if you were one of the humans who would just run at the first sign of danger that would most likely result in a loss on your side.. most people would do that."

Fai blinked. "Oh.. I see." He said. He was at a loss for words but.. his thoughts were interrupted when a wolf floated by him. Yes.... floated by him. This beautiful young thing had the most gorgeous feathery wings that Fai had ever seen in his life.

"Syoa-kun!! Are you alright!" She said as she landed gently in front of him and nuzzled his cheek a bit, licking the bump forming. "He looks like he really hurt you.. that's one nasty bump."

Syoaran blinked before smiling softly, nuzzling her back. "I'm fine Sakura-chan.. really I am. It's just a small bump.. nothing to be worried about.. besides... Kurogane has a new friend now.. and that should be enough to forgive him for a small bump that he needed to do to pass the test."

Sakura giggled softly before looking at Fai then. "Well.. aren't you a handsome young human." Kurogane rolled his eyes gently. Sakura was playing matchmaker again.. he knew it.. he knew her next response too. She turned to Kurogane. "You've got quite an eye Kurogane... is that why you seemed so desperate to let him know the truth?"

"That's not the reason Sakura... will you stop trying to get me to get together with every creature that comes along that I act the least bit friendly with?" He said teasingly.

"But Kurogane! I'm a princess, so I...."

"Sakura!" Kurogane growled softly, interrupting what she was saying. He gave her a look that said he hadn't told him anything and she wasn't to tell him. Sakura blinked before smirking.

"oooh! Maybe you really do like him! He's the first to not know immediately." Fai looked confused but decided not to ask. Kurogane just huffed softly.

"Well.. let's get going.. my father and mother are dying to see me again I'm sure." Sakura brightened at this.

"Come on!! You have no idea how much they missed you!" She said happily as she ran off in the direction she'd come from. Kurogane rolled his eyes, following after her and gently coaxing Fai to follow. The other wolves immediately followed after their princess.

They walked for a little while in silence before they came into a clearing and Sakura jumped for joy. "We're here!!" She called back to the group. Kurogane smirked a bit when he saw it.

"I'm home." He whispered softly. He'd wanted to say those words for so long now. He walked forward, into the clearing where creatures of all kinds and ages played, even some young dragon hatchlings. As soon as he was in the open though all the creatures stopped and looked at who had come.. especially if it had princess Sakura so excited.

All of a sudden a cute little bunny hopped over to them, a huge smile on it's face. "Kuro-rin!!! You've come back!!" It then hopped up Kurogane's leg to his shoulder and then up his neck to land gracefully on his nose. "I missed you soooo much Kuro-rin!!" She said suddenly, hugging his nose.

Kurogane blinked in surprise before laughing softly. "Hello Mokona.. I missed you too." Fai laughed softly at the little bunny. Mokona turned then and gasped.

"Oh My!! Kuro-riku! You brought a friend!" She said suddenly, jumping down and landing on Fai's head then jumping to his shoulder. "Hi!! I'm Mokona! What's your name?"

Fai laughed softly. "I'm Fai." he smiled.

Mokona beamed. "Yay Fai-Fai!!" She said, hugging Fai. Fai smiled at this, hugging her gently back.

"My Boy!!" a voice suddenly called. Fai turned in the direction to see two full grown dragons walking towards them. Fai was suddenly nervous... he knew he'd meet Kurogane's parents but.. he hadn't thought it would be that soon.

Ryu: Well.. that's it everyone.. for now anyways... what was it that was so special and secret that Kurogane shushed Sakura? Also.. Sakura's a princess.. will her love for Syoaran be allowed by her parents?

Kuro: Why are you even asking that?

Ryu: Well, duh! Because those are the questions that the readers should be thinking about.. that and if Fai will figure out how you got out of that cage in the last chapter.

Fai: Yeah... how did you do that Kuro-pu?

Kuro: I'm not saying... it would ruin the story for the poor readers who will eventually find out I'm sure.

Fai: Aww.. ok.

Ryu: Well guys.. please review.. and I'm soo sorry again that this took so long.. I originally had no idea what I was going to do for the test and was going to put what I had up, asking for you guys to give me some opinions but... the place I had the part I'd written up deleted it or something so I had to re-write it completely and I actually had an idea this time so.. I like how this turned out better... trust me.. it is a lot better.. not as cliché.. I had Sakura as a freaking unicorn before .

Fai: Unicorns are cute! And very sweet.

Ryu: Yeah but.. I've had her as a unicorn in a roleplay and I felt repetitive Fai. Anyway guys.. let me know if you have any guesses about what the secrets are if you like.. I might or might not say whether they are true or not. ;3 Till next time! Hopefully it won't be as long.


End file.
